


Not All Summer Roses Are Meant To Flower

by lotpot1999



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beth Lives, F/M, Original Character(s), What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set episode 8 season 5, what if Beth lived????????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reuion

Beth walked towards her old group watching each of their faces, she swallowed hard, wondering if much had changed since she was gone, each muscle tensed as Rick placed his hand in the back of her head leading her towards the group of familiar yet foreign faces. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes met Daryls but only for second. The moment was broken by dawns shaky yet commanding voice echoing through the corridor, leaving a stillness in the air. 

"Now I just need Noah" her words almost made Beth jump, she turns around to see Rick dealing with the problem, she doesn't really pay attention since she is taken back so much by finally knowing she can go home, when noahs speech changes everything

"It's fine, I'll go" he limps towards dawn. Beth's mind rushes she helped Noah escape she sure as hell wasn't letting them take him back

Beth swallowed hard and looked between dawn and Noah "it's not fine. " Noah glances over to Beth and smiles at her slightly, reassuring her "it's fine" he says as he pulls the pistol out the back of his pants and gives it to Rick and repeats himself as if trying to understand his own choice, he limps until he is beside dawn. 

Beth shakes her head in disbelief "no....it's not fine" she runs over to him and throws her arms around him, he smiles slightly "Beth...it's fine"

Dawns then smiles at Noah "I knew you'd come back" Beth stops and pulls away from Noah and turns to look at dawn slowly rubbing finger over the edge of the shiv she had made from scissors "I get it" Beth says before stabbing dawn in the chest, plunging the blade into her heard twisting it slightly before pulling it out, dawns places her hand on her chest as blood drips from inberteen her fingers and onto the floor "you....you stabbed me" Beth grits her teeth and grabs dawn's gun from her hand, dawn's fingers loosely wrapped around the the handle. Beth puts the gun to dawn's head "do you get it?" Dawn nods slightly before Beth blows her brains out. 

Guns click and People aim guns on either side of the corridor, on officer puts her hands out "STOP! It's over" Beth nods and looks at them "it sure as hell is now" she takes one last look at dawn's body before walking back over to the group, Daryl quickly puts his arm around Beth "you did good" Beth nods slightly her heart racing at his touch "well what else am I meant to do" they leave the hospital and walk outside, as a fire truck pulls up. 

Beth smiles as the fresh air hits her skin, she looks over at the fire truck as the door opens, she smiles seeing Maggie and Glenn get out and four new additions to the ground. Beth feels bad as she pushes daryks arm of her shoulder and runs towards her sister her arms open. Maggie brings her into a tight hug tears streaming down both their faces like they were little kids again "oh God Beth don't ever leave me again. " Beth cries harder "I promise I won't" 

The group watches the sisters hug and cry each wondering what's going and to happen next, each knowing that whatever it is along as they stay strong, they can keep each other going, that's what they would do, that's what they had to do. 

They all have jobs to do...

Hope this gives you all a nice introduction my next chapter will be much longer, sorry for any mistakes I write on my phone, hope you enjoyed please leave comments and kudos, it always makes my day


	2. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Hello you wonderful people. 

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories! A lot has been happening in my world. A few months ago my 13 year old sister took her own life so I've been in a world of pain. I hope you understand, I should be back soon and updating again, I'm so sorry for any inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and comment love you all XD sorry about any mistakes
> 
> Chapter one: what should of happened in that corridor


End file.
